deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronan the Accuser vs. Atrocitus
Ronan the Accuser vs. Atrocitus is a What-If? Death Battle, featuring Ronan the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy owned by Marvel, and Atrocitus from Green Lantern, owned by DC Comics. Coming to you by... Blippeeddeeblah and GameboyAdv! Description Marvel vs DC! Which powerful weaponed space traveler, and villain will win? Interlude Wiz: Leaders of armies who use ultra powerful weapons always end up being the bad guys. Boomstick: Like Ronan the Accuser, the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire. Wiz: And Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ronan Wiz: Ronan the Accuser was a Fantastic 4 Villain. Boomstick: But then sometime later he just went "SCREW THAT I'M GOIN' HOME", and is now an antagonist of the Gurdians of the Galaxy. Wiz: Anyways, Ronan is the leader of the Kree Race. Due to fighting with Fantastic 4 AND Guardians of the Galaxy, he has great fighting expirience and has fought off some powerful characters like Human Torch, Groot, and Star-Lord. Boomstick: Ronan's Kree empire was lead by an intelligent system, but when it died, Ronan just took control..Because he CAN. Screw logic. Wiz: Y....You're actually correct, Boomstick. Now, obviously because of his name, you know that Ronan..is an accuser of some sort, where he judges beings. Boomstick: Aanddd his coolness level just dropped by A LOT. Wiz: Well, he will execute any being that he HATES. Like as we mentioned a lot already, the Guardians of the Galaxy and Fantastic 4. Boomstick: Ronan has all sorts of superhuman sources and weapons, but his main weapon is the Universal Weapon. It may look a little disappointing, but the hammer-thing is powerful REGARDLESS. Wiz: The Universal Weapon's main power is to control cosmic energy. In fact, he may as well be the one who uses Cosmic Energy the best in all of Marvel. It can make him stronger and more durable, it can fire energy blasts, and waves, and it can also be used as a casual weapon to smack people around. Boomstick: The ha- Universal Weapon can also be used to achieve flight, manipulate matter, and A LOT MORE. You get the point-It gives him all sorts of powers. Including the power to get a CHICK! Wiz: The Universal Weapon literally lets him keep up with some of Marvel's strongest, Gladiator, Silver Surfer, Beta Ray Bill, Hulk, Thor, Sent- Boomstick: I think I get the point noww! Wiz: Alright fine. However, Ronan is a very arrogant fighter and somehow, he always loses the Guaridans and the Fanatstic 4. But this is still one god-like villain regardless! Ronan: I only ask that you take this matter seriously. '' Thanos: The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me! Your demeanor is that of a pouting child. And apparently you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora. I shall honor our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty handed and I will bathe the star-ways with your blood. Nebula: Thanks, Dad. Sounds fair Atrocitus Wiz: The Green Lantern Corps is a group of intergalactic law enforcers wielding the strongest weapon in existence, The Green Lantern Ring. But before making a group who's powered by emotions, the Guardians of the Universe decided to do the opposite. Boomstick: Meet the Manhunters, a group of robots who would do the same thing the Lanterns would later do but soullessly and without mercy. Wiz: One day, however, things took a turn for the worse. The Manhunters malfunctioned and murdered everyone in Sector 666 of the galaxy. Boomstick: So space Terminators? Wiz: Pretty much. Anyway, there was one sole survivor of the genocide-Atrocitus. Boomstick: Understandably, since everyone he knew and loved had just been murdered, he was pretty pissed. He blamed the guardians and quite frankly he's kinda right. Work out those bugs man. Wiz: He was so pissed, he went and formed the Red Lantern power battery and ring, which were fueled by rage. Boomstick: Ok, this guys Satan imagery is so obvious I'm surprised he wasn't the villain in the Matrix! Wiz: The Red Lantern Ring can do pretty much the same stuff as the Green Lantern Ring, but there's a big difference. He doesn't have to recharge it as long as he's angry. Boomstick: Keep the Hulk away from that thing... Wiz: He can form energy constructs of weapons or indestructible shields. Boomstick: And of course LASERS! Wiz: He can also fly and has shown off super human strength. Boomstick: What's he barfing? Wiz: I was just getting to that. You see, when someone becomes a Red Lantern their blood gets replaced with...that stuff. Boomstick: What is it? Wiz: I think it's some kind of acid? Well, whatever it is, it can burn through pretty much anything, including energy constructs. Boomstick: What? Wiz: He's capable of holding his own against Green Lantern and Sinestro and his ring could potentially be better than the Green Lantern Ring at times, which again is considered the most powerful weapon in the DC Universe. Boomstick: He's not without his fair share of flaws. He may be the only Red Lantern with the capacity to THINK, but he's still pretty rash, putting his rage first instead of strategy. Then again if my powers came from me being pissed off, I'd probably prioritize that too. ''Atrocitus: With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all--That is your fate! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Atrocitus is flying along in space and sees a planet with someone standing on it. When he gets closer he sees two of his Red Lanterns dead. The person standing over there dead bodies is Ronan the Accuser. Ronan: Stupid anger fueled simpletons. Atrocitus: HEY! Ronan turns around in surprise and sees Atrocitus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLTuCrJRKa8 Ronan: Another? Fine then. You shall meet the same fate as your comrades. Atrocitus: I WILL RIP APART YOUR FLESH! FIGHT! Atrocitus flies towards Ronan, but is smacked away by his hammer. Ronan shoots cosmic energy at Atrocitus, but he meets it with a laser fueled by pure anger and rage. Atrocitus flies up and forms his own hammer out of energy and flies towards Ronan. Their hammers clash, striking at each other with a great force. Atrocitus hits Ronan HARD with the hammer, sending him flying. Ronan gets up, revealing that his armor protected him. He looks up and sees the Red Lantern charging up a shot to use on the Accuser. Ronan quickly meets the laser with his own. The two shoot lasers at one another missing repeatedly until Ronan shoots down Atrocitus out of the sky Atrocitus: Dammit! Ronan: Fool. I could crush you with my bare hands. Atrocitus lands down and punches Ronan, sending him flying off into an asteroid. Atrocitus breathes his acid at the Kree leader, burning him. Ronan screams in pain but then whacks Atrocitus with his hammer, which just enrages him more. Atrocitus: GRRRRR!!!!!!!! Ronan: Calm down fool. Atroctius: YOU...YOU..CALL ME A FOOOOOOOL!!!!! Atrocitus punches through Ronan, causing him to scream. But Ronan finally recovers and fires more blasts out of his hammer, which easily counter Atrocitus' acid. Atrocitus and Ronan both fly up, ready to end the fight. Ronan fires a blast, slightly pushing Atrocitus through space, but not a long distance. Ronan manipulates matter, trying to destroy the Red Lantern, but he can't for some reason. Atroctius: You'll never defeat the power of the Red Lantern, fool! The angry Red Lantern then burns Ronan with his acid. Ronan: Aghh! KO! Results Boomstick: That was epic! Wiz: The reason why Atrocitus won was because Ronan relies on a weapon for his power - both do, but it's nearly impossible to remove the Red Lantern. Also the acid vomit could burn through Ronan's armor quite easily. Boomstick: It also didn't help that Atroctus just sheerly wanted to kill Ronan, who is just more of a character who likes to play around with their enemy. Wiz: Yeah, Ronan didn't stand a chance. Boomstick: I guess you could say Ronan just got burned. Wiz: The winner is Atrocitus. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015